Recognition
by cherylion
Summary: Park Chanyeol terpaksa dipindahkan orang tuanya ke Yongshin Godeung Hakgyo (Yongshin High School) karena sering membuat masalah. Byun Baekhyun, salah seorang siswa pintar di Yongshin diminta untuk mengajari Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol membuat masalah baru. Menghajar Baekhyun, menyukai Luhan yang pacar Sehun dan secara tidak langsung mempermainkan Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author : cherylion**

**Title : Recognition**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : YAOI**

**Rate : 15+ karena ada beberapa adegan kekerasan di chapter ini**

* * *

><p>"MWO?!."<p>

Chanyeol memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan mata terbelalak, sementara ayahnya hanya berdehem kecil dan ibunya menutup telinga mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Tapi… tapi… kenapa aku harus pindah? _Eomma…_," Chanyeol memandang ibunya dengan tatapan memelas seperti meminta bantuan.

"Tidak, Chanyeol-_ie_, kau akan tetap _appa_ pindahkan ke Sekolah Yongshin. Kelakuanmu sungguh sudah kelewatan, dan juga nilaimu semakin buruk."

"Tapi kenapa harus Yongshin? Itu kan sekolah khusus para lelaki," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau mau _eomma_ masukkan ke sekolah khusus perempuan, begitu?," Tanya ibunya kesal.

"Aiissshh… bukan begitu…" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Terdengar suara deheman dari ayahnya. "_Appa _sudah mendaftarkanmu. Kau bisa pindah kesana hari minggu ini, kau akan mulai sekolah senin. Dan lagi kau akan tinggal di asrama, kau tidak bisa lagi keluyuran, Chanyeol. Dan jangan harap kau bisa berbuat macam-macam disana atau _appa_ akan membuatmu _home schooling_."

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Jika ayahnya sudah berkata demikian maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia perbuat. Dia kembali menatap ibunya meminta dikasihani, namun sang ibu hanya menggeleng pasrah. Chanyeol kembali tertunduk.

"Ini bahaya…" gumamnya lirih. Sangat lirih.

**~cherylion~  
><strong>

Yongshin _Godeung Hakgyo_ atau Yongshin High School adalah sekolah menengah atas dimana para muridnya hanyalah laki-laki. Yongshin _Godeung Hakgyo_ adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan. Mereka memiliki asrama dengan peraturan dan jam malam yang ketat, serta guru-guru yang berkualitas dan mempunyai disiplin yang tinggi.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, di dalam sebuah kelas. Kelas barunya. Dia hanya menatap teman-teman – ataukah dia harus menyebutnya orang asing – barunya dengan tatapan malas. Sementara berbanding terbalik dengan siswa kelas itu yang memandang Chanyeol dengan takjub. Jarang-jarang Yongshin menerima murid baru di saat pertengahan semester begini. Kalau itu terjadi, berarti murid baru itu adalah orang yang cukup berada untuk membayar mahal agar bisa masuk kesini.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal."

Mendadak kelas hening. Menatap sesosok lelaki yang menjulang tinggi yang hanya menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan malas dan dingin.

"Hanya itu? Dia robot ya?," bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kim Jongin, Jongin-_ssi_, angkat tanganmu," ujar Guru Kwon. Chanyeol hanya memandang malas kearah teman sebangkunya sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Jongin yang memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Hai, salam kenal. Aku Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandang tangan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar, tanpa berniat menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Sudahlah, _baby_, singkirkan saja tanganmu. Manusia es ini tidak akan mau bersalaman dengan kita. Kau bersalaman denganku saja," Jongin langsung menyambut tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Pletak!

"Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, papan tulis ada di depan, bukan di wajah Park Chanyeol," bentak Guru Kwon yang membuat keduanya langsung duduk dengan posisi tegap, sementara itu Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang memandangnya tajam. Baekhyun buru-buru kembali memperhatikan papan tulis.

_Mengerikan_.

**~cherylion~**

"Baek, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah," seru Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo heran.

"Ada apa kepala sekolah memanggilku?."

"Mana aku tahu. Sudah sana cepat," Kyungsoo mendorong punggung Baekhyun keluar kelas. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan santai menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tak jarang beberapa siswa menyapanya atau menggodanya. Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Yeah, Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari lima besar siswa terpintar di Yongshin. Selain itu, wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran _namja_ membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar, bersaing dengan Luhan, salah satu temannya yang lain selain Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak peduli, selama hidupnya tidak terusik dan tidak ada acara mem_bully_, maka dia akan baik-baik saja. Karena sebenarnya dia terlalu lemah untuk membalas perbuatan seperti _bully_ tersebut.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan _Gyojang_ dan membukanya perlahan sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Silahkan masuk Byun Baekhyun," Kepala Sekolah menunjuk salah satu kursi di depannya yang kosong dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sopan sambil memandang kearah seorang lelaki yang sudah lebih dulu duduk tepat di samping bangkunya.

"Mungkin kau sudah mengenalnya karena kalian sekelas. Dia Park Chanyeol, murid pindahan di Yongshin. Dan Park Chanyeol, ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelasmu dan salah satu murid terpintar di Yongshin. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi _tutor_mu sampai kau bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilaimu."

Baekhyun yang baru datang dan tidak mengerti apa-apa langsung menyela. "_Cheosonghamnida_, Pak Kepala Sekolah, aku… ini maksudnya apa? Aku akan menjadi _tutor_nya? Dia?," Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang disampingnya dengan tidak sopan.

Kepala Sekolah berdehem kecil. "Ada masalah, Tuan Byun Baekhyun?."

"Bukan… hanya saja kenapa harus aku? Bukankah masih banyak murid yang lebih pintar dari aku? Kenapa tidak Kyungsoo saja yang menjadi peringkat satu?," protes Baekhyun.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Jadwal belajar kalian akan diatur oleh Guru Kwon selaku wali kelas kalian. Nanti silahkan temui Guru Kwon. Dan, bisakah kalian keluar sekarang? Aku rasa urusan kita sudah selesai." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu berdiri dan berjalan duluan keluar.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu. "Kenapa tadi kau hanya diam saja?," bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa pula aku harus bicara?," balas Chanyeol.

"Aiissshh… apa kau begitu bodohnya sampai harus diajari oleh seorang _tutor_? Hah?."

"Bukan urusanmu, cerewet. Kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku bilang saja sana pada kepala sekolahmu. Kau pikir aku mau diajari oleh _namja_ cerewet sepertimu," Chanyeol langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengeram kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

**~cherylion~**

"Jadi, kau akan mengajarinya?," Kyungsoo berbisik pada Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Kantin Yongshin tidak seramai biasanya jadi jika berbicara cukup keras akan terdengar sampai ke tempat Chanyeol. Begitu perhitungan Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau bertanya sekali lagi, aku akan mencium Jongin-_mu_," bisik Baekhyun geram. Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Sementara Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo hanya menatap kedua lelaki yang sedang berbisik itu dengan tatapan malas.

Tiba-tiba, baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama memiringkan kepala mereka kearah Chanyeol. Menatapnya dari berbagai sudut. Jongin yang melihatnya mengernyit heran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?."

"Ssshhh… aku hanya heran apakah dia sebodoh itu sampai membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya?," ujar Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin kembali menatap mereka malas.

"Hey, Oh Sehun," teriakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba membuat seisi kantin yang terbilang cukup sepi itu mendadak hening. Termasuk Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memandang ke meja mereka dan menangkap basah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan posisi aneh.

Menyadari hal itu, kedua lelaki imut itu sontak mengalihkan tatapannya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, sementara Kyungsoo langsung memukul kepala Kai.

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku?," teriak Kai tidak terima. Sementara Sehun yang baru datang hanya duduk dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya pada Baekhyun apa yang terjadi. Namun, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

**~cherylion~**

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini. Dia lalu memandang jam tangannya, sudah hampir pukul 3. Sementara di kertas yang ada di tangannya tertera bahwa dia harus mengajari Chanyeol belajar hari ini di perpustakaan sekolah pukul 3.

"Baek, aku tidak langsung pulang ke asrama hari ini. Luhan _hyung_ juga bilang dia ada urusan. Kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri kan?," Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh, itu apa?," Tanya Kyungsoo, berusaha melihat isi kertas yang di pegang Baekhyun dengan mata _doe_ nya.

"Kau akan bertemu si anak baru hari ini?," Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di belakang mereka sambil melihat kearah kertas tersebut dengan mudah, mengingat kedua lelaki di hadapannya lebih pendek darinya.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang, Baek. Kami mencintaimu," Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun singkat tanda prihatin – atau mengejek, entahlah – dan bergegas menarik Jongin untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Nanti malam jangan lupa ceritakan semuanya padaku, oke?," teriak Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan Baekhyun, lagi-lagi menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Perlahan kakinya bergerak menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelas mereka. Saat sampai disana, dilihatnya hanya ada beberapa sepatu siswa yang terletak diluar. Perpustakaan Yongshin memang menerapkan peraturan bahwa setiap siswa tidak boleh masuk menggunakan sepatu karena ruangan perpustakaan yang cenderung berAC akan berbau tidak nyaman dan kotor. Karena itu, perpustakaan menyediakan sandal khusus yang terletak di samping pintu masuk.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan masuk dengan memakai sandal perpustakaan. Dia melihat sekeliling perpustakaan yang cukup besar. Selain sekolah mereka yang terbilang sangat bagus, perpustakaan mereka juga sangat lengkap dengan fasilitas internet dan komputer yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan hanya dipisahkan kubikel-kubikel berwarna coklat yang cukup canti dan mewah.

"_Cheosonghamnida, seonsangnim_, apa kau melihat seorang siswa yang sangat tinggi disini?," Baekhyun bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Namun, si penjaga hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau pikir aku harus mengabsen wajah setiap murid yang datang kesini? Cari saja sendiri sana," ujarnya ketus. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil cepat-cepat berlalu dari hadapan penjaga perpustakaan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki dengan badan tegap yang sedang mendengarkan _earphone_ sambil membolak-balikkan sebuah buku. Park Chanyeol. Orang yang harus ditemui – diajari – nya.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_…" Baekhyun berusaha duduk dengan hati-hati di depan Chanyeol, takut-takut kalau _namja_ tinggi itu marah atau kesal. Oke, Baekhyun memang berlebihan.

Baekhyun berusaha melambai kepada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Kau sudah datang? Kalau begitu aku pergi," singkat. Padat. Jelas. Lelaki tinggi itu menyampirkan tas nya dan langsung berdiri hendak pergi. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo kaget.

"Ya! _Chakkaman_, kau mau kemana? Kita belum mulai sama sekali," Baekhyun mulai terserang panik.

"Kau katakan saja pada Guru Kwon kalau kau sudah mengajarkan ku hari ini. Bukankah kau diuntungkan? Waktumu tidak terbuang dengan mengajari _namja_ bodoh sepertiku kan?," Chanyeol langsung keluar setelah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! AIISSHH ANAK ITU…"

**~cherylion~**

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet saat seseorang kembali mendorongnya ke dalam toilet dan mengunci pintu toilet. Tubuh kecilnya yang tersentak ke dinding membuat _namja _mungil itu meringis tertahan.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?," Baekhyun berteriak sambil berusaha tetap berdiri. Dia merasa tulang punggungnya retak akibat benturan yang cukup keras di dinding.

"Kau. Apa yang kau katakan pada guru Kwon?," Chanyeol mendesis tajam sambil mencengkram kerah baju Baekhyun dan membenturkannya ke dinding. Baekhyun kembali mengerang tertahan.

"Park Chanyeol… le… pas… aku… ti…dak bisa…"

"Diam kau brengsek!," tiba-tiba Chanyeol memukul wajah Baekhyun dan membuatnya terjatuh. Lelaki mungil itu merasa giginya patah akibat pukulan Chanyeol. Dia merasa sesuatu yang asin datang dari bibirnya dan sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_… uhuk… uhuk… apa… yang…"

"Sekali lagi kau berkata macam-macam atau mengadu pada guru Kwon, kau akan merasakan neraka dunia, Byun-_ssi_. Ingat itu!," sebelum pergi, Chanyeol sempat menendang Baekhyun sekali lagi. Sementara Baekhyun hanya meringis. Untuk pertama kalinya selama hidupnya dia merasakan kekerasan fisik. Dan sesungguhnya dia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak berpijak lagi di bumi saat dirasanya semua mendadak gelap. Hal terakhir yang di dengarnya adalah suara seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya.

**~cherylion~**

"Baek, kau sudah sadar?," Baekhyun mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat lembut. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan dilihatnya cahaya putih yang meyilaukan matanya.

"Apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa cahayanya silau sekali?," Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. Tapi dia langsung mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya seakan lumpuh. Benar-benar sangat sakit.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Aku sudah mengolesi salap pereda nyeri tadi. Mungkin belum benar-benar bekerja. Dan kau tidak mati, Baek. Yang kau lihat itu cahaya lampu kamarmu sendiri," Kyungsoo menatapnya datar.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?," terdengar suara seorang _namja_ yang jauh lebih lembut.

"Entahlah. Tadi dokter itu bilang tidak ada tulang yang patah atau retak. Beberapa hari lagi nyerinya juga hilang. Hey, Baek, jangan bangun dulu," Kyungsoo berteriak menahan Baekhyun yang hendak duduk.

"Kyung, aku kenapa?," Baekhyun bertanya sambil mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Sungguh, dia merasa tulangnya patah semua.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya memandangnya datar. "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu. Ada apa denganmu, hah? Daehyun menemukanmu di toilet dalam keadaan mengerikan dan tak sadarkan diri. Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?," seru Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam. Dia ingat sekarang. _Park Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi dan gila itu._

"Jadi benar Park Chanyeol yang melakukannya?," teriak Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar ternyata Baekhyun menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu padamu?," Luhan memandang kedua _roommate_ nya dengan heran.

"Tidak tahu, tanya saja dia," ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sangat pelan. Dia juga merasa tulang lehernya bergeser. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja saat aku keluar dari toilet, dia mendorongku dan mengunci pintu lalu memukulku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melawan? Kau kan anggota hapkido," seru Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aku terlalu kaget, Kyung. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan," Baekhyun hanya mendesah.

"Sudahlah, Kyung. Yang penting kan sekarang Chanyeol sudah dihukum guru Kwon," ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak.

"GURU KWON TAHU KALAU CHANYEOL YANG MENGHAJARKU? BAGAIMANA BISA?."

"Aiisshhh… Baek, jangan berteriak. Tentu saja guru Kwon tahu. Dia juga tahu kalau Chanyeol menolak belajar bersamamu saat di perpustakaan," gerutu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam. _Jadi itu alasannya menghajarku? Mati kau, Byun Baekhyun._

_**~cherylion~**_

Setelah 3 hari tidak masuk karena proses penyembuhan diri, akhirnya Baekhyun hari ini memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah kembali. Rasa nyerinya sudah berkurang walaupun lebam di wajahnya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dia melangkah pelan sambil menenteng tas ranselnya mengingat punggungnya terkadang masih terasa nyeri. Baekhyun membuka pintu kelasnya dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya memutih seketika.

Semua yang ada di kelas berteriak kaget. Pasalnya, badan Baekhyun sekarang penuh dengan tepung dan juga air. Dia persis seperti udang yang sudah siap di goreng. Lengket, basah dan berwarna putih.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba bersama Jongin membelalakkan matanya melihat Baekhyun hanya diam dan berdiri kaku dengan tubuh berwarna putih di depan pintu.

"YA! Siapa yang melakukannya?," seru Kyungsoo marah. Tiba-tiba tatapannya beralih ke Chanyeol yang dengan santainya mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_-nya. Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memukul meja di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan _earphone_-nya dan memandang Kyungsoo malas.

"Apa lagi?."

"Kau. Kau yang melakukan ini pada Baekhyun kan?."

Chanyeol melihat sekilas kearah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Baekhyun berdiri kaku di depan pintu dengan berlumuran tepung dan air. _Namja_ tinggi itu kembali memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Apa kau punya bukti bahwa aku yang melakukannya? Tanya saja dengan mereka yang berada di kelas, aku bahkan hanya diam saja dari tadi," Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"YA! Mau kemana kau?," teriak Kyungsoo, berhasil menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Kelas ini… membosankan."

Seisi kelas hening mendengar ucapan tajam yang dilontarkan Park Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol keluar, dia sempat membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telingan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

"Ini baru saja dimulai, Byun-_ssi_," ujarnya sambil menyeringai tajam.

**-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author : cherylion**

**Title : Recognition**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : YAOI**

**Rate : T**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Hari ini dia kembali mengajari Chanyeol belajar di perpustakaan. Entah apa yang terjadi tetapi lelaki tinggi itu menurutinya dengan duduk manis di depan Baekhyun. Sayangnya, lelaki itu tidak memperhatikannya melainkan sibuk dengan <em>handphone<em>nya.

**Flashback**

"_Park Chanyeol, kau appa beri kesempatan sekali lagi. Kalau kali ini kau kembali membuat ulah disekolah dan tidak mau belajar dengan baik, maka appa akan membuatmu _home schooling_ dan memberimu _bodyguard_ untuk mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam. Appa tidak main-main Chanyeol," Chanyeol hanya termenung mendengar perkataan ayahnya_. Ini gawat. Guru sialan itu pasti memberi tahu ayah.

_Dia hanya menghela nafas. Kali ini tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain belajar bersama si tutor cerewet itu – begitu Chanyeol menyebutnya._

**Flashback end**

Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, di perpustakaan, terpaksa belajar bersama Byun Baekhyun yang dari tadi sibuk menerangkan pelajaran walaupun dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarkan.

Baekhyun berhenti saat dilihatnya Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?," dia bertanya gugup.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau tidak lelah berbicara panjang lebar, Byun-_ssi_? Kau tidak ingin istirahat?."

Baekhyun yang mendengar nada tajam dalam ucapan Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya pelan, seakan takut kalau Chanyeol mendengarnya maka dia akan menghajar Baekhyun. _Oh, kau berlebihan, Baek._

"Ba… baiklah. Tapi, kita masih ada waktu satu jam lagi. Nanti… kalau guru Kwon…"

"Aku lelah sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja? Terserah mau di kamarmu atau kamarku."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Chanyeol ingin kekamarnya? Dia mulai bergerak gelisah, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Byun -_ssi_, kau mendengarku tidak?," bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dibawah meja.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. "Ya, cerewet! Begini saja, aku akan tetap belajar tapi kita tidak usah mengikuti jadwal yang ditentukan guru Kwon. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus belajar selama dua jam. Jadi, satu jam pertama di perpustakaan, satu jam selanjutnya kita lanjutkan malam dikamarmu atau di kamarku. Yang penting aku belajar, kan? Bagaimana?."

Baekhyun masih diam. Dia menghela nafas pelan namun masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya pada teman sekamarku dulu," mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya, bersiap pergi. Baekhyun yang melihatnya mulai terserang panik.

"Kau… kau mau kemana?." Chanyeol menatapnya datar… dan malas. Baekhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah pelajarannya akan dilanjutkan nanti malam? Aku masih ada urusan. Nanti malam aku akan ke kamarmu jam 7," tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergegas pergi dari perpustakaan.

Sementara Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini."

**~cherylion~**

"Jadi, nanti malam dia akan belajar disini?," teriak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengizinkannya? Seharusnya kau minta izin terlebih dulu dengan kami, Baek," Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi. Sudah cukup dia dibuat frustasi oleh kelakuan Chanyeol di kelas, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Chanyeol di asrama ini. Untung saja kamar mereka beda lantai, jika tidak mungkin Chanyeol sudah dijadikan steak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan bertanya pada teman sekamarku dulu. Tapi, dia langsung berkata jam 7 akan datang ke kamarku. Lalu aku bisa apa? Coba saja kalau kau ditatap dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu, seolah-olah dia ingin mengulitimu hidup-hidup. Belum lagi omongannya yang bisa menusuk jantungmu, apa kau sanggup melawan?," Baekhyun membalas dengan sengit. Dia juga sedang pusing. Cukup dia berurusan dengan Chanyeol di sekolah, tidak untuk di asrama. Baginya asrama dan kamarnya adalah ketenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek," ujar Luhan.

"DIAMLAH, _HYUNG_," teriakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Luhan terdiam dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kalian tidak sopan, aku ini _seonbae_ kalian. Haaahh… silahkan kalian urus sendiri. Aku mau menonton di ruang TV," Luhan bergegas memakai sendalnya.

"Kau ingin keruang TV? Sendiri?," Kyungsoo bertanya heran. Pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah mau kemana-mana sendiri, jika tidak bersama dengan teman-teman seangkatannya, biasanya dia minta ditemani Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo atau Sehun, pacarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sehun menungguku disana. Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini dia tidak betah dikamarnya. Teman sekamarnya yang baru sangat menganggu. Tadinya dia ingin kesini, tapi aku melarangnya karena nanti pasti kalian akan terus menganggu kami," gerutu Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Tentu saja kami akan menganggu kalau kalian hanya akan saling memagut bibir kalian di depan kami," sahut Baekhyun ketus sementara Luhan hanya terkekeh.

"Aku pergi. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bertiga bertengkar nanti. Pasti akan sangat berisik."

"Bertiga?," Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memandang Luhan heran.

Luhan mengangguk. "Bertiga. Kau, kau dan si Park itu," Luhan buru-buru menutup pintu sebelum sebuah benda melayang kearahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun malas. "Kau urus saja sendiri. Aku akan ke kamar Jongin," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan keluar dari kamar dengan cepat.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO!."

**~cherylion~**

"Park Chanyeol-_ssi_, kau ingin belajar atau hanya mengacak-acak kamarku?," Baekhyun meniup rambutnya dengan kesal. Sudah hampir 15 menit Chanyeol dikamarnya, tapi yang dilakukan _namja_ tinggi itu hanya melihat-lihat kamarnya – atau lebih tepatnya mengacak kamarnya – tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk belajar. Sementara Baekhyun dari tadi hanya bisa menahan sabar. Dia tidak ingin terkena pukulan Chanyeol lagi. Tapi, kali ini sabarnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun berteriak kesal menatapnya tajam. Membuat Baekhyun langsung tertunduk dengan wajah takut.

"Ya, Byun-_ssi_, aku haus. Buatkan aku minuman. Kalau kau membuatkanku minuman maka aku akan belajar," Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun, masih dengan wajah datar dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Park Chanyeol memerintahnya? _Apa dia pikir aku pembantunya?_

"Kau memang pembantuku. _Wae?_ Kau tidak senang? HAH?," tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggebrak meja hingga pena yang berada di atas meja itu jatuh dan berguling hingga ke depan pintu, tepat saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Oh, kalian belum selesai belajar?," Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut. Dilihatnya meja tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belajar sedikit berantakan.

"Oh, _hyung, wasseo?_," Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memelas, seakan meminta pertolongan.

Sementara Chanyeol terpaku menatap sosok Luhan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia ingin mengalihkan wajahnya namun rasanya sulit.

"Oh. Aku pikir kalian sudah selesai. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?," Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah menyapa Chanyeol dengan kaku. Sementara Chanyeol masih memandang Luhan tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh, _chakkaman_, _hyung,_ bisakah kau temani Chanyeol sebentar disini? Aku ingin membuatkan minuman dulu untuknya," Baekhyun kembali memberi kode pertolongan pada Luhan.

"Heh?."

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Hanya sebentar kok," Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak keluar. Namun, tiba-tiba Luhan menahannya.

"Eh, biar aku saja yang membuatkan minum. Kalian tunggu disini saja, _ok?_."

"Tapi… _hyung_… _aiisshh_…," Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol canggung. Dia kembali duduk.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan _hyung_ akan membuatkan minum untukmu," Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Dia siapa?," Baekhyun tertegun. Chanyeol bertanya dengan sangat lembut. LIHAT! SANGAT LEMBUT. Astaga, Baekhyun pikir dia sedang bermimpi.

"_Ne?_ oh, dia teman sekamarku sekaligus _seonbae_ kita, Luhan. Dia orang cina namun sudah lama tinggal di Korea. _Waeyo?_," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Apa urusannya denganmu? Kau tidak ada hak bertanya padaku, _arra_?," bentak Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan. Sangat pelan.

**~cherylion~**

Kali ini suasana di kamar Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo terlihat tenang. Bukan tenang karena tidak ada orang, melainkan 4 orang penghuni kamar tersebut hanya diam. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyungsoo dari tadi hanya memandang tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depan Baekhyun. Luhan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca komik, sementara Baekhyun – entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya – hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan – yang di samarkan dengan batuk karena takut Chanyeol akan memandangnya tajam. Sementara Chanyeol, entah apa yang terjadi pada _namja _tinggi tersebut sehingga dengan patuh mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

Bukankah suasana ini bisa dikatakan… _awkward?_

**Flashback**

"_Dia akan belajar di kamar ini lagi? LAGI?," teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menutup telinga mereka._

"_Kyung, bisa tidak kau tidak bersikap berlebihan?," Luhan berteriak kesal._

_Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan. Dia kembali menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Tapi baru dua hari yang lalu kalian belajar disini, dan sekarang dia dengan seenaknya bilang bahwa tempat belajar kalian diganti menjadi di kamarmu? Ani – maksudku KAMAR KITA?," lagi-lagi Baekhyun dan Luhan menutup telinga mereka._

"_DO KYUNGSOO! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERTERIAK MAKA AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU KELUAR KAMAR," oke, kali ini teriakan Luhan yang terdengar. Membuat keadaan kamar mendadak senyap._

_Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas. Dia menatap Baekhyun, seperti meminta penjelasan. Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memelas._

"_Tolonglah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Katanya kalau aku tidak menurutinya maka dia akan menghajarku. Kyung-_ie, jebal_!," Baekhyun mengusapkan kedua tangannya di depan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memelas. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya._

"_Jangan tanya aku. Kalau Luhan _hyung_ setuju maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan yang terkejut mendengar dirinya disebut._

"Na-ya? Naega wae_."_

"_Karena kau yang tertua disini, _hyung_."_

"Arra arra_. Kau boleh membawanya kesini. Tenang saja aku akan tetap di kamar sehingga dia tidak bisa macam-macam," Luhan tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun._

"Assa!Gomawo_, _hyung_," Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan._

"_Aku juga akan disini. Kalau dia macam-macam aku akan langsung mencincangnya," dan Baekhyun serta Luhan langsung bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo._

**Flashback end**

Dan disinilah mereka berempat sekarang. Di dalam kamar nomor 17 milik Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sudah 45 menit berlalu dalam keadaan hening. Sesekali yang terdengar hanya suara Baekhyun yang seperti mencicit menjelaskan pelajaran pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti menerangkan saat dilihatnya Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Baru saja dia akan bertanya ada apa, sebuah suara ketus menginterupsi mereka.

"Kenapa kau memandang Baekhyun seperti itu, hah? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya, Park-_ssi_?," Kyungsoo berbicara ketus. Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol takut-takut, sementara Luhan yang merasa suasana memanas segera mengambil alih.

"Ah, Chanyeol-_ssi_, apa kau haus? Apa ingin aku buatkan coklat hangat?," Luhan dengan beraninya menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan dan tersenyum.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol kembali terpana. Seakan seperti robot, dia hanya mengangguk patuh. Jika orang tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu berandal, maka mereka pasti akan mengatakan…

"Ah, _kyeowo_…," _see?_ Luhan mengacak rambut Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian," Luhan buru-buru keluar kamar. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berseru.

"Aku ikut, _hyung_. Aku ingin memasukkan racun kedalam minumannya," Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sinis sebelum keluar. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar dan… malas.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya melongo. Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya? _Ini hebat! Ternyata Chanyeol punya tatapan lain_.

"Kau kira aku robot yang cuma bisa menatap orang lain dengan tatapan tajam?," Chanyeol berkata ketus dengan Baekhyun, jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya yang sudah kembali.

Baekhyun hanya melongo. Lelaki mungil itu mulai berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Hanya saja kau yang menyuarakan pikiranmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "_Mian…_"

Tak lama kemudian Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa 4 buah mug yang mengepulkan asap. Luhan meletakkan 2 cangkir di meja belajar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ini… tidak beracun, kan?," Chanyeol mengendus coklat hangat yang dibawa Luhan sambil menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Aku meletakkan racun disitu. Akan berfungsi kalau kau menyiram cairan itu ke wajahmu, maka wajahmu akan melepuh dan terbakar. Yah, seperti sihir," Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan ketus Kyungsoo. Temannya ini memang pandai membuat lelucon, walaupun dengan nada yang ketus dan tajam.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Dia memandang Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Tenang saja, Chanyeol-_ssi_, aku yang membuatnya. Tidak apa-apa. Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang jahat?."

"Kau itu rubah betina, _hyung_," celetukan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Dia langsung berhenti ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Namun tatapan itu langsung berubah lembut saat menatap Luhan.

"Boleh aku coba?," Chanyeol mengangkat mug tersebut dan menyesap cairan di dalamnya pelan. Luhan memandangnya penasaran.

"Ini… enak," tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Baekhyun? Dia menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Tadi itu… dia tersenyum? Tiba-tiba seulas senyum terukir di bibir Baekhyun. Dia rasa, Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang dia kira.

**~cherylion~**

"Byun-_ssi._"

Baekhyun baru saja akan keluar kelas ketika sebuah suara berat dan datar memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol memanggilnya. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan datar dan tajam itu. Baekhyun hanya meneguk ludahnya. _Kali ini apa lagi?_

"Ada yang ingin aku…"

"_Hyung, kajja!_," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sehun yang memanggil Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut sebelum mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi _namja_ cantik itu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"YA! Oh Sehun, kalau mau berbuat mesum sana cari tempat lain. Kau pikir sekolah ini _club_ apa?," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dan berteriak pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa mengejek sambil merangkul bahu Luhan dengan mesra.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya terpaku. Dia merasa marah, cemburu, kesal. Oh entahlah. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal dibawah. Rasanya dia ingin memukul seseorang saat ini juga.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_, _wae irae?_," Baekhyun bertanya pelan, ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol hanya diam sambil memandang lurus kearah koridor kelas mereka dengan tatapan – haruskah dia mendeskripsikannya? – berapi-api – jika Baekhyun bisa mendeskripsikannya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan mencengkramnya kuat. Baekhyun yang terkejut berusaha menarik pelan tangannya. Pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit akibat cengkraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_, kita mau…"

"_YA! NAWA JIGEUM!_," ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol membawanya ke toilet dan berteriak pada siswa yang berada di toilet untuk segera keluar. Seketika toilet kosong. Baekhyun mulai merasa firasat buruk. Toilet ini adalah tempat yang sama dimana Chanyeol dulu menghajarnya.

Chanyeol kembali menbanting tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Baekhyun meringis tertahan. Dia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri walaupun dia merasa mendadak persendian kakinya lemas.

"Chanyeol-_ssi,_ apa yang kau…"

"Diamlah brengsek!," kali ini Chanyeol memukulnya dengan keras, namun Baekhyun tetap berusaha berdiri. Oh, apakah dia harus libur 3 hari lagi?

Chanyeol kembali mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, kali ini lelaki tinggi itu menghimpitnya. Lalu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan?," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Sementara Baekhyun sesekali meringis, menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bis… bisakah… kau… jauhkan…"

"AKU BILANG JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!," Chanyeol kembali memukul Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu terjatuh sambil terbatuk-batuk. Tidak, dia tidak mengeluarkan darah sebanyak yang pertama, hanya saja sudut bibirnya sedikit terluka.

"Mereka… uhuk… mereka… uhuk… ada…lah kekasih," Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan susah payah. Ingin rasanya dia pingsan saat ini juga. Oh, kali ini mungkin akan ada tulangnya yang retak.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun langsung memukul dinding yang ada di depannya. Sementara Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia masih berusaha menahan batuknya yang seakan ingin mengeluarkan darah.

"AAARRRGGHHHH!," Chanyeol menendang tempat sampah yang berada di toilet sebelum keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

**~cherylion~**

"Sudah sadar, Baek-_ssi_?," terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedikit ketus masuk ke saluran pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha memperbaiki penglihatannya yang sedikit muram. Dia berusaha untuk bangkit, namun seketika dia berteriak kencang. Sumpah demi apapun sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar sakit sampai tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Astaga, Baek. Kau itu lemah, tidak usah sok kuat. Aku bilang jangan bergerak dulu. Bisa tidak _sih_ kau menurut sekali saja?," Kyungsoo berteriak kesal.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar? Ini aku membuatkanmu bubur, Baek," tiba-tiba Luhan masuk sambil membawa nampan dengan mangkuk dan gelas yang mengeluarkan asap.

"_Hyung_, tutup pintunya,' Kyungsoo berteriak kesal.

"Itu... ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Lebih tepatnya menjengukmu, Baek. Aku suruh masuk, ya?," Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan heran. Dia menatap Kyungsoo untuk bertanya namun Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"_Nugu?,"_ tanya Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah," Luhan berteriak. Sesosok lelaki tinggi masuk ke kamar mereka sambil membungkuk sopan.

Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam karena tidak bisa bergerak, walaupun perasannya menjadi tidak enak.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? _HYUNG_ KENAPA MEMBIARKANNYA MASUK? DIA BISA MEMBUNUH BAEKHYUN," Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berusaha mengusir Chanyeol. Luhan langsung mencegahnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyung, Chanyeol hanya ingin minta maaf pada Baekhyun. Karena itu aku mengizinkannya masuk."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Aku. Tidak. Percaya."

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku serius ingin meminta maaf pada temanmu itu. Aku akui aku sedang emosi tadi dan tanpa sengaja melampiaskannya pada temanmu itu."

Kyungsoo masih menatap Chanyeol tajam. Seakan mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba dia merentangkan tangannya, membuat Luhan maupun Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"Katakan saja. Katakan saja dari situ. Jangan dekati Baekhyun. Kau bisa melihatnya dan dia bisa melihatmu dari sini, kan?," Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia lalu memandang Luhan yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, Byun-_ssi_, aku minta maaf karena telah memukulmu tadi. Aku berjanji tidak akan mencelakaimu lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya – sedikit. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya mendengus.

"Hey, Baek, lelaki brengsek ini minta maaf. Bagaimana? Kalau menurutku lebih baik kau laporkan saja pada kepala sekolah biar dia dikeluarkan," seru Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya. "_Andwae_. Jangan laporkan pada kepala sekolah kumohon. Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Jika aku melukaimu sekali lagi maka kau boleh bilang pada kepala sekolah," seru Chanyeol panik. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum sinis.

"Wah, ternyata kau takut juga ya. Baek, _otte_?," Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun sejenak. Dilihatnya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Dia memaafkanmu."

"Aku melihatnya, Kyungsoo-_ssi_,' ujar Chanyeol ketus. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh.

"Baekhyun bilang dia sedang berbaik hati dan tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Jadi katanya kau boleh pergi sekarang. Dia muak melihat wajahmu," ujar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya datar.

"Baekhyun atau kau yang berkata seperti itu? Karena aku lihat dari tadi si Byun itu sedang berusaha untuk mengambil minum yang berada di meja," mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung menolehkan kepala mereka, bersamaan dengan bunyi gelas yang terjatuh.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun berusaha nyengir – walaupun tidak terlihat seperti itu karena luka di wajahnya. Luhan tertawa pelan, sementara Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari kamar tersebut.

**~cherylion~**

Baekhyun bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Kali ini dia butuh waktu 4 hari untuk penyembuhannya. Entah itu alasannya agar tidak bertemu Chanyeol atau memang ketahanan tubuhnya semakin menurun.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah pergi dengan _namjachingu_ mereka masing-masing. Kali ini Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menjemput Jongin karena katanya Jongin bangun terlambat. Sementara Sehun baru saja menjemput Luhan – dan jangan lupakan adegan _morning kiss_ mereka yang kelewatan di depan pintu kamar Bekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo – begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya, karena yang dilihatnya bukan hanya sekedar kecupan tapi mereka bahkan seperti berbagi air liur. Baekhyun yang sudah biasa melihat adegan tersebut hanya berteriak dan mendorong mereka keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

Dia baru saja selesai memasang sepatunya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Apa itu Kyungsoo? Atau Luhan _hyung?_ Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin," Baekhyun membuka pintu lalu membelalakkan matanya. Dia menelan ludahnya perlahan melihat sosok lelaki menjulang tinggi di depannya. _Oh, tidak untuk sepagi ini_.

"Selamat pagi, Byun-_ssi._ Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?," ucapan Chanyeol yang lembut sukses membuat Baekhyun melongo. Mulutnya terbuka lebar sementara matanya terbelalak. Chanyeol berkata lembut padanya? Lihatlah, bahkan Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. _Apakah sebentar lagi kiamat?_

"Kiamat masih lama, Byun. Dan jangan biasakan menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu?," lagi-lagi Baekhyun melongo melihat cengiran Chanyeol. _Dia tampan_.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau menyuarakan pikiranmu lagi, Byun. Dan aku memang tampan."

Baekhyun langsung menunduk gugup. "Ada apa?," tanyanya masih dengan wajah menunduk.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dengan memegang dagunya lembut. Baekhyun langsung gugup.

"Kalau berbicara biasakan memandang wajah lawan bicaramu, Byun, _arrachi?_" Chanyeol tersenyum. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, bahkan dia bisa mencium parfum maskulin milik Chanyeol.

"_Jja_, aku ingin menjemputmu dan mengajakmu ke sekolah bersama. Lagi pula anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana?," tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"_Aiisshhh… _kau lama. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, ayo!," Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangannya lembut dan menariknya pelan, berbeda dengan cengkraman tangannya sebelum ini.

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari asrama mereka, Chanyeol masih terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, tanpa ada niat sama sekali untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Perlahan, dia tersenyum kecil.

**-To be continued-**

Halo~ Maaf di Chapter 1 saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya. Saya author baru di FFN. Lebih tepatnya author baru dalam dunia perYAOIan. Butuh waktu lama dan pertimbangan yang matang untuk saya mencoba menulis FF YAOI ini (Ya Tuhan, maafkan saya hiks T_T). Dulu saya gak suka baca YAOI, jijik malah haha.. namun semenjak ada Baekyeol, _they've changed me to be an abnormal person_ hiks..

Kalian bisa manggil saya cher (baca: sher) atau Cheryl (baca: Sheryl). Itu bukan nama asli saya alias nama pena, karena saya terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan nama asli saya. Bukan karena nama saya jelek atau udik, tapi karena saya malu kalau salah satu diantara pembaca ada yang kenal saya, karena nama saya cukup unik dan langka, sehinga tidak menutup kemungkinan yang mengenal saya pasti akan langsung tahu kalau ini adalah saya. Yah, dikenal sebagai author YAOI bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan sih hiks…

Jika ada kritik, saran atau mau _sharing_ bisa _message_ saya. Saya juga nulis FF bukan berdasarkan banyaknya _review_. Yah, saya tahu kok yang baca FF ini lumayan banyak, terakhir saya cek statistiknya ada sekitar 220an yang men-_view_ FF, tapi yang review cuma 5 orang kalo gak salah.

Tapi gak apa-apa. Saya bukan author yang gila _review_ hihihi…

_Anyway, nice to meet you, reader-nim_~


End file.
